Total Drama: Tropical island
by supersonicfan67
Summary: A new season with an all-new cast, what new things will Chris have for the cast? Who will win in this 15 contestant madness. Who will be betrayed? Will I ever retire from fan fiction. Will you ever get your but off of the couch and go outside? Find out in this fan-made season: Total Drama: Tropical Resort! P.S the prize is 1,000,000,000 and a five star hotel.
1. Pilot

Sup guys this is the new ep1!

Chris greets the viewers with his usual welcome and says that, apart from 2, the whole cast is rebooted.

The first boat arrives, with tech genius Frank. Frank claims that E=MC², but Chris thinks it C=MC¹, to Frank's annoyance. Frank is shown his cabin, to which he reacts skeptically of.

Unfortunately, the cabin situation gets worse for Frank as mean-spirited Jock and underappreciated Josh arrive. Josh tries to speak, but Jock claims he has had enough screentime for one episode, locking him in a box with no airholes. They make their way to the cabin. They wait the whole night for another boat to come, and during that wait, Josh wets the box.

Frank's cabin situation gets even worse when selfish, demon-like Mary arrives. Mary has a temper and refuses to put up with the stupidity of others around her, claiming the double bed for herself.

Meanwhile, Bland and repetitive Joseph arrives and sleeps above Josh, therefore establishing the Runts.

All at once, the party gang led by swagmaster Swagger, arrive at the island. They move in to the best looking cabin, to which Frank gets jealous of, asking to switch teams. However, Chris says they can't switch due to having "established" the Runts, much to his dismay.

Owen and Cody, two fan favorites, arrive next, moving in to a vacant cabin. Jock's rival, Chocalate, arrives on the boat as well. As cocky and arragont as Jock and Mary are already, you'd think that Chocolate would be SLIGHTLY nicer than those two, but he is just as bad, maybe even worse.

The fourth arragont person named Emily arrived. Unlike Tammy, a member of Team Swagger, Emily wasn't a polar opposite of Mary. She was, in fact, Mary's rival.

Meanwhile, Stick figure, the only non-human contestant, has no knowledge of why he's on the show. Chris struggles to think of a name for these five, but as an insult, Joseph sarcastically recommends kickbuttus hysterical, because they are hysterical and they kick butt, to which Chris surprisingly agrees to, much to their dismay.

Frank struggles to get along well with his teammates, to which Mary suggests that they kick themselves off of the show, just to get a better team. Josh, in his box, writes;

DEAR DIARY

TODAY I SPENT MY DAY IN MY STUPID BOX THANKS TO MY STUPID BRO..."

Before he could finish, Jock punched through and exposed it, much to Josh's dismay.

Stick figure questions what the prize is, to which Chris remembers and announces the challenge, which is to build the prize hotel. Team Swagger works with elegance, while team Runts have the teamwork of a goat. Emily eavesdrops on the swaggers, only to be caught.

Frank manages to make a machine build the entire hotel, to nearly everyones amaze. Jock wants to do it solo, wrecking the whole hotel down, much to the dismay of The Runts!

At judging time, the runts get a 0/10, Kickbuttus hysterical get a 6/10, and Team Swagger gets a 10/10, putting the Runts up for elimination.

At the bonfire ceremony, Joseph and Frank get no votes, Josh gets 1, Mary gets 1, and Jock gets 3, eliminating him. His final act was to release Josh before being punched by the fist of shame, landing in the bowl of shame.


	2. Pineapple Madness

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Tropical island, There were 15 contestants divided into 3 teams; Team kickbuttus hysterical (5), Team swagger (5), and Team Runts (4). The contestants had to build hotels(the prize). Due to Mary's drop-out, The Swaggers won and Kickbuttus came in second. The runts lost and sent Jock home. What will happen in this episode of TDTR!?

(Intro)

Josh: If it wasn't for Mary, we could've won.

Mary: GRRRRRR! SHUT UP!

Joseph: I don't care.

Mary: Oh, DO YOU CARE 'BOUT THIS!? (Throws Bolder)

Joeseph: POWER OF BLANDNESS, SAVE ME!

Chris: Shut up! Anyways, meet me at the volcanoes in two minutes.

Chocolate: Exercise is what I need.

Mary: No One gives two dounuts about your muscles, racist man!

Chocolate: Why you litte-

Frank: If Chocolate punches Mary, She will get punched at approximately 900mph per hour.

Mary: NERD ALERT.

Josh: We're already here.

Chris: Yes, and in Compensation, we will see Mary's audition tape.

Audition

Mary: Hello, I'm nice, i'm smart, and i'm-

Joseph: Stupid and I suck!

Mary: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH (*explodes*)

CHALLENGE

Chris: The challenge is to throw Pineapples into the volcanoes.

Swagger: Dawg, that's dangerous!

Chris: You think I care? Anyways, GO!

Mary: This is dumb!

Frank: I think so, two, but you don't see me complaining, do you?

Emily: This will damage my looks!

Josh: Is everyone on this show vain!?

All: Yep.

Frank: Joseph?

Joseph: Yea?

Frank: Why do you lack a personality?

Joseph: Because being bland helps. (It's alliteration!)

Frank [Singing]: I asked for a valid answer, Can you cough it up?

Joseph [Singing]: No, but my favorite color is Blue (coughs)

Swagger: Wow, off-key.

Josh: Guys, focus, Volcano, Pineapples, Challenge, $1,000,000!

Mary, Tammy, and Emily: We're Girls!

Frank: Problem!

Josh: What's that?

Frank: I'm out of Pineapples.

(*RUMBLE*)

Mary: What's happening?!

Swagger: The Pineapples!

*EXPLOSION*

Chris: I guess everyone is UFE.

All: Aw, come on!

ELIMINATION

Chris: Cody, Owen, Stick figure, Josh, Emily, and Chocolate are all safe at 0 votes.

Safe people:Yes!

Mary and Swagger are out at 6 and 4 votes respectively!

Mary: I hate you! I hate you all!

Swagger: How are we eliminated?

Chris: Via the Fist of Shame!

(*PUNCH*)

The end


	3. The (not so) amazing race

Chris: Last time on total drama tropical island, The 14 contestants had to go back to TDWT, throwing pineapples in volcanoes. This caused a major eruption. In the end, Mary and Swagger got sent home. Who will go homes in this episode of Total drama Tropical Island.

(Intro)

Chris: Due to a lawsuit, we had to let Mary back in.

Frank [holding a flower]: Will you be mine?

Emily: I (wouldn't) be honored.

Frank: Not you, Mary!

Mary: No! Get out, nerd! [Pushes Frank]

Frank: Ahhh!

Chris: The challenge is a race around the island!

Emily: These challenges will screw up my looks!

Chris: Well, guess what!

Emily: What?

Chris: I DON'T CARE!

Emily: [Cries]

Chris: Everyone ready?

Joseph: No!

Chris: Go!

Mary: I Don't need you losers! [Laughing manically]

Frank: Okay, well we've lost twice in a row, we can't lose a third time! (In a row)

Joseph [Sarcastically]: Oh no!

Frank: You're growing a personality!

Joseph: No! Changing in 3, 2, 1!

Mike: Oh no! Someone else has the personality disorder!

Joseph: Shut up! I'm trying to be bland!

Chocolate: These challenges are good for my muscles!

Cody: I have an admirer!

Josh: I got a head start!

Jock: I could've been here to school these wimps!

Swagger: You lost, get over it dawg!

Jock: Raaaaa! (Explodes)

Frank: Will anyone run?

Chris: Frank is right, will Josh win for his team?

Josh: I'm 'bout halfway there!

Chris: Find out after the break on Total drama Tropical island!

(Commercial break)

Emily: Show my audition or else!

(Audition)

Emily: I'm a pretty girl, So pretty! (X1029k)

(Back to challenge)

Josh: Yes, I made it!

Chris: The runts win!

Runts: Yeah!

Emily: I will not leave this spot until I win a beauty award!

Chris: Too bad, 'cause kickbuttus hysterical lost!

Stick figure: Am I a contestant?

Chris: Yes!

Stick figure: Huh, cool.

Owen: Stick figure, I need you for toilet paper!

Stick figure: Noo!

[Fart]

(Confessional)

Stick figure: Why am I here?

(Elimination)

Chris: Cody and Owen got 0 votes.

Former and Latter: Yes!

Chris: Stick figure got 1 vote.

Stick figure: Why!?

Chef: Emily; you are vain, cocky, and selfish.

Chocolate: Boaster, narcissist and racist.

Chris: Chocolate is safe at 3 votes! Emily, you're out at eight!

Emily: What!

Chris: I know, it's (never) a shock.

Emily: I demand a recount!

Cody: I wonder who my admirer is?

Emily: That's [Gets Punched]

[THUD!]

(Confessional)

Frank: It was the 12th minute since my last line.

(Bowl of losers)

Jock: I cannot accept this!

Swagger: Cheated out!

(Ranks)

15\. Jock

14\. Swagger

13\. Emily

The End


	4. Survivor(s)

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Tropical island, the 13 contestants did a race around the island. Mary was hesitant, while Josh won for the runts. Ultimately, Kickbuttus hysterical lost, and Emily went home. In fact she almost admitted her love for Cody. Sierra won't like that. What will happen in this episode of Total Drama Tropical island!?

(Intro)

Cody: This Pop-tart is (somehow) cold.

(Confession)

Chef: This ain't no 5-star restaurant!

Chris: The challenge is to survive Owen's monstrous farts!

Stick figure: Good, I don't have a nose.

Chris: Yeah, you do.

Stick figure: Noooooooo!

Chris: Bombs away.

Mary: I regret nothing!

Chocolate: This'll ruin meh muscles!

Joseph: Yeah, sure.

Frank: Joseph, TRY to have a personality!

Joseph: nah

Josh: ? Stick figure?

Stick Figure [singing]: No more Mr! Nice guy! I've found a new style!

With claws, and pointy teeth, and vicious smile!

Good by goody-two shoes, I'm no longer uptight,

'Cause now I'm a shark and I'm ready to bite!

And, I'll say what I want! And the truth's gonna sting.

It actually hurts when I sing! Ha Ha Ha!

So look out world... [Punch].

Chocolate: Stop!

Stick figure: So, you have the face of a one-tooth camel!

Chocolate: [Cries]

Josh: Guess you aren't so strong after all!

Chocolate: Oh shut up! [Coughs]

Noah: I told you, he's a living time-bomb of fume!

[Team kickbuttus hysterical faints]

Chris: Team Kickbuttus hysterical has lost! The other teams are in it to win it!

Mary: Oh, gosh! [Faints]

Frank: C'mon team, stay...[Faints]

Josh: I'll throw a ball to...[Faint]

Joseph: Wow, way to throw a murder ball!

Noah: That's my line!

Joseph [Sarcastically] : Oh, yeah. [Faints]

Chris: Team Swagger wins!

(Elimination)

Chris: everyone other than Stick figure and chocolate got 0 votes, and are safe!

Stick Figure: Good! I quit!

Chris: Okay, but chocolate got the votes so he's out, two!

[Punch! Punch!]

Ranks:

14\. Swagger

13\. Emily

12\. Stick figure

11\. Chocolate


	5. The great bakers

Chris: Last time on Total Drama tropical island, our final 12 had to survive Owen's farts. Stick Figure blew up and quit the competition. Now, only 10 contestants remain. 1 will come back, 2 will perish. Who will do this is the last non-merge elimination episode in total drama tropical island!

(Intro)

Stick Figure: No! You can't make me come back!

Chris: Sorry, but you have to.

Tammy: It was better while you gone!

Carl: Yeah!

Stick figure: Carl, you face is the shape of a Harmonia, Danish, and philosophical butt!

Carl: [cries while sad music plays]

Josh: So, which team does Stick figure go on?

Chris: The winning team, of course. The challenge is to bake amazing cakes. The teas with the worst and second to worst creations will lose a member.

Mary: Okay, we need to win this!

Joseph: We won the last oe, so we should have nothing to worry about.

Frank: Don't jinx it!

Sunflower: Just gonna kick back on the beach and relax.

Fred: Aren't you gonna, you know, contribute?

Sunflower: We've only lost one member, and that's swagger, which was three episodes ago. We're on a winning streak, we should have nothing to worry about.

Chris: Actually, Stick figure is a consolation prize for the 2nd place team.

Cody: Well, if we win, we'll avoid elimination. If we come in second we lose a member, but we get stick figure. Third is almost the exact same.

Owen: [Eating cake] Sorry, did you say something?

Cody: You ate all of our cake and supplies. Now, we have to make carrot cake.

Owen: Nooo! I hate cake with vegetables in it!

Cody: What choice do we have? You ate our supplies other than eggs, milk, and carrots.

Owen: There's a box of frosting I didn't touch.

Cody: Oh yeah.

Sunflower: Can I skip?

Chris: Do you want to continue eating Chef's food?

Sunflower: [Gulps]

Josh: We haven't even established what we're gonna make.

Frank: Let's make a chocolate cake, everyone likes those, right?

Runts: Yeah.

Sunflower: I bought these Cupcakes from Walmart. They were on discount. A bakers dozen (x2) for $5.00.

Tammy: Cool.

Carl: We are gonna win this!

(Confessinal)

Carl: Yes, cheating is good!

(Commercial break)

Chris: And we're back. By sundown, we will see which team made the best cake.

Frank: We are finished!

(Sundown)

Chris: Well, Team swagger cheated so they lose at 3rd and vote someone out. Kickbuttus hysterical wins and get Jacky, the newbie.

Joseph: I don't care. [Plays flute]

Jacky: Hey, do you have a license for that?

Joseph: You'll never take me alive! [Throws flute at Jacky]

Jacky: I AM A POLICE OFFICER! DON'T MAKE ME USE FORCE!

(Elimination)

Chris: The people safe are; Joseph, Carl, Tammy, Frank, Josh, Fred, and Stick figure! Sunflower and Mary, bye bye!

[Punch!] [Punch!]

Tammy: I wanna be eliminated!

Chris: Good.

[Punch]

Scores:

Swagger: 0/50

Runts:32/50

Kickbuttus hysterical: 40/50

Ranks: 16: Jock

15: Swagger

14: Emily

13\. Chocolate

12\. Sunflower

11\. Mary

10\. Tammy


	6. Brutalness

Chris gives the introduction, then the intro.

Team Kickbuttus hysterical begins bragging about how they are awesome compared to Swagger(who has 2). Jacky claims that "Bragging is a 900k dollar fine". Cody and Owen continue and Jacky fines them 450k each. They start a conversation about how dangerous the Runts are now. Owen tells his peeps that " The runts originally were pathetic, but now, there are the strongest team. (Four members compared to our 3 and swaggers' 2.)"

Chris, over the loud speaker, announces that the teams are officially dissolved. Carl decides to sneak off to the bowl of losers to get Tammy out. Chris reveals that Chef is in charge of the challenge. Josh gulps because of how brutal Chef is.

Chef's ¼ of the challenge is to jump over gates. Chef realises that Carl is missing and gives him a "Automatic ticket to the bonfire ceremony". Josh is immediately out due to trying to converse with Joseph. Frank and Owen also fail. As punishment, they spend the night at boney island. Owen falls asleep quickly, Frank calculates, but Josh is so scared he pees his pants. Because of this, Owen drinks the pee, Much to Frank's disgust. Frank goes to eat the " Chocolate", before Owen tells himthat the chocolate is actually his giant turd of poop. Disgusted, Frank runs off and isn't seen again for the rest of the night.

The final 5 of the challenge enter the next 4th of the challenge, staying up all night punching punching bags. The Final 3 standing in the challenge compete in a free-for all game of dodgeball. But, the dodgeball is full of helium, they move at 880 miles per hour, Weight 400k in mass, and a robot throws them.

Round 2:

Joseph is knocked out quickly before chef even says go, and Jacky cheats to have Cody fall asleep. Jacky, Fred, and Stick Figure now move on to round 3: Dodgeball.

Commercial Break

Chris signs the episode back on. Carl goes Tarzan and swings on a vine, but it backfires and he falls.

Round 3: Dodgeball

Jacky grabs balls and starts throwing them at Stick figure. At this point, Jacky and Fred move on to the final fight.

Carl finds a mine store that is worth only 89¢. Carl buys the store and plants bombs around the island, losing his sanity in the process.

Round 4: The Final fight.

Jacky has to forfit when the police calls her, so Fred wins immunity for himself.

Jacky is about to be sent home when Carl is caught in his tracks and disqualified. But Carl has one more trick up his sleeve.

Frank is seen on the bottom off Jermone mountain when the island suddenly explodes. It turns out, Carl had planted Bombs everywhere. With this, Jacky is spared, and the show is put on hiatuse, because the show needs to find a new island.

Ranks: 16. Jock

15\. Swagger

14\. Emily

13\. Chocolate

12\. Sunflower

11\. Mary

10\. Tammy

9\. Carl


End file.
